Italy's Portrait
by KChanDreams
Summary: Italy does some cleaning and finds one of his treasured paintings. He tells his two friends Germany and Japan about an event that happened in his childhood.


**(Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. If this disclaimer is wrong then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **Here is another fanfic for Hetalia. This is only a oneshot people and please do not flame me if my history isn't spot on. Please review as well.

* * *

**Italy's Portrait**

After World War II, the countries involved in the war began to reconstruct their territories. The ones reconstructing the territories were the personifications of each country. In this case, North Italy was being reconstructed by Italy, also known by his human name Veneziano. Reconstructing his country also meant cleaning up his home.

"Waah!"

A pile of clothes and junk flooded out of a closet in Italy's home and covered Italy from head to toe.

"Germany, Germany!" cried Italy as he struggled to free himself from the flood of junk. Right on cue, Germany, who was at Italy's house helping to clean, rushed to Italy. Germany managed to pull Italy out and screamed, "Vhat the holy Fuhrer are you doing Italy?" Italy began to whimper muttering that he surrendered hoping to avoid Germany's wrath.

Japan, who also volunteered to help clean Italy's home, approached Germany and Italy and asked, "What are you doing around the closet, Italy-Kun?" Italy stopped whimpering and smiled.

"I thought I should clean the closet and I also thought I could find something."

"Find what?" asked Germany and Japan in unison. Italy dug through the junk and burst into a smile when he saw the edge of a portrait.

"I found it!" cheered Italy. Italy yanked out the portrait. It was a portrait of a girl wearing white shorts and a blue tank top. She had short black hair, but the top part of her hair was covered by a cloth white hat. The girl was smiling in the picture and her blue eyes could clearly be seen. She looked like she was around her teens.

"That's a nice painting Italy," complimented Japan. Italy nodded.

"Who is she or is that just a random painting you vanted to find?" asked Germany. Italy blushed as he looked at the girl in the portrait.

"Her name is Marina Lu. I met her when I was still such a young boy under Austria's rule in the middle of the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"That's right. I remember like it was yesterday."

During the time when Italy was still under Austria's rule, Italy in his maid uniform swept the steps of Austria's home. He suddenly felt eyes watching from behind and peeked behind him only to see Holy Rome's small form peeking at him from a crack on the door with flames around him. Italy squealed and ran off almost in tears.

"He's too scary," wailed Italy in a high pitched voice. He ran and ran until he reached the port near Austria's house. Italy sat on the edge of the port with a sigh. He looked up at the clear sky and said, "I want to draw pictures and eat pasta like I used to." Italy suddenly saw a boat near the port and approached it with curious eyes. He poked the side of the boat and then climbed on in order to explore.

Italy took a few steps and the next thing he knew, he fell through an opened storage. Italy tried to climb out, but all his small hands managed to do was shut the lid of the storage trapping him in darkness. Italy wailed still trying to get out, but then gave up and flopped to the ground. Italy was already tired from running and ended up falling asleep.

Italy dreamed of running through different paintings of vibrant colors and eating pasta to his fullest. Italy felt like he was in heaven.

"Oh my, how did you get in here little one?"

Italy awoke from his sleep when he felt warm hands lift up his small form. As his eyes cleared he saw a girl with blue eyes and short black hair looking at him.

"Are you an angel?"

The girl giggled and said, "I'm no angel, little one. I am just a sailor."

"Sailor?"

"I travel through the ocean. I actually went to the lands to get some supplies and then went back to the ocean and what do I find when I am ready to put away some supplies: a little boy sleeping like a baby."

Italy gasped and said, "I'm a sorry. I will leave immediately." Italy was ready to leave the boat, but the girl scooped Italy up and said, "Unless you plan on swimming for days, I suggest you wait until I reach land again, little one." Italy blinked in confusion. He looked around and finally took notice that the boat was surrounded by water with no land in sight. Italy gasped.

"What am I going to do? Mr. Austria will be so mad at me," wailed Italy. The girl giggled.

"I will take you back to your land little one, no problem. I am also willing to talk with your guardian to explain the little accident on your behalf."

"You'll do that for me?"

The girl nodded. She placed Italy on the ground o the boat and held her hand to him.

"My name is Marina Lu and you are?"

"My name is Italy."

"My, you were named after a country. How adorable."

Italy flinched realizing that he said his country name instead of his human name. He was glad that the girl, Marina, didn't think he was a country. Marina shook Italy's small hand.

"Well Italy, until we reach your land we are shipmates. May the waters be calm."

Italy nodded with a giggle.

Marina and Italy took care of the boat for three days straight. After those three days, Italy wandered to the top of the boat and was shocked to see Marina with a canvas and paints on the side.

"You paint Marina?"

Marina flinched and looked back at Italy. Marina smiled and nodded.

"I paint if the boat is fine on its own. I love to paint more than anything."

Marina painted the waves on her blank paper. Italy fidgeted as Marina painted. Marina glanced at Italy and asked, "Do you want to paint too, Italy?" Italy nodded. Marina handed Italy a small blank paper and some paints. Italy smiled as he began to paint whatever came to his mind.

Marina noticed how well made his paintings were and smiled.

"Very good little Italy. You are a natural."

Italy thanked Marina and continued his painting.

Before the day ended, Italy sat in the kitchen with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Italy?"

"I'm hungry. We always eat fish, but I want to eat pasta."

"Pasta?"

Italy nodded. Marina began to dig in her cupboard and smiled as she pulled out a jar of pasta noodles.

"I knew I had some."

"Pasta!" cheered Italy. Marina giggled and began to prepare the pasta with ease.

Marina and Italy ate the pasta happily and then headed to bed. Italy cuddled next to Marina making Marina hug him in his sleep. Even though Italy wasn't dreaming, he felt like he was in heaven.

When Italy awoke, he saw that he was alone. He rushed out of the cabin of the boat and gasped when he saw that the boat was finally at the port where he began.

"You're finally home, Italy."

Italy looked behind him and saw Marina standing behind him with a loose white hat on her head. Italy looked at the port and shook his head. He ran to Marina and hugged her just above her knees.

"I don't want to go back," wailed Italy. Marina smiled, but it seemed sad this time. Marina managed to free her legs from Italy's grasp and kneeled in front of him.

"I can't take care of you Italy. Your place is here on the land and mine is with the ocean. We may see each other again in the future, but for now we must part."

Italy began to whimper. Marina shook her head.

"I don't want us to part with you crying like that. You are supposed to grow up to be a strong man, so don't cry little one."

Italy wiped his tears away and nodded.

"I'll try to stop crying."

Marina nodded and hugged Italy.

"The time I shared with you made me very happy. When I go, you will be the one person I will miss the most."

Italy hugged Marina back.

"I'll miss you too, Marina."

Marina released Italy allowing him to leave the boat. Marina unhooked her boat from the port allowing the waves to carry off the boat. Marina waved goodbye to Italy with a smile. Italy waved back.

Italy, in present time, sighed at the memory and said, "I never got to see her again and Austria was very forgiving for me disappearing for four days."

"That was a really nice story Italy-Kun," said Japan as he clapped his hands. Italy nodded and said, "I painted Marina's picture so I could always see her." Italy smiled as he walked past his friends.

When Italy was out of sight, Germany rubbed his chin and said, "That vas a nice story, but Marina Lu vas human right? If Italy vas a young boy vhen he met her then…"

"Marina Lu is long dead," finished Japan. Germany nodded and said, "Ve live longer than humans so they are bound to die before us. Italy, even if he was young, should already know that." Japan nodded.

"Besides our bosses, we should never get too close to a human."

"It is just to protect our hearts."

Italy hummed as he hanged Marina's portrait in his room. Italy smiled and touched Marina's picture.

When Italy was young and still in the boat with Marina, he noticed her coughing on the side and the blood that landed in her hand. Marina would hide it thinking that Italy didn't see and smile like nothing was wrong.

"I knew that when we separated, I would never see you again. You were sick and couldn't take care of me and you were human. Even though you were like this, I still loved you more than pasta and paintings."

Italy smiled with tears falling from his eyes.

"I said I wouldn't cry, but I cry all the time, but I laugh to make up for it."

Italy wiped his tears and added, "Thank you Marina for making me so happy at that time." Italy heard Germany and Japan calling and ran out of his room saying, "Coming." Italy closed the door to his room that now held the portrait of a girl that helped Italy discover heaven.

**The End**


End file.
